endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/M205 Razorback
M205 Razorback As a replacement for all previous IFVs and SPHs, the NAU pooled together every major weaponry manufacturer and they came out with a “lightweight universal chassis,” a lightweight, well-protected vehicle capable of being built with slightly different parts to fulfill different roles. Most people refer to it as a revival of the FCS project undertaken by the USA in the late 20th century/ early 21st century. An of course, the platform's chassis was of Israeli design—a copy of their Rakiya “Horizon” armored vehicle. The first vehicle out was the Razorback, a vehicle that combined the armor of the Puma, the ruggedness of the Warrior, and the ammunition capacity of the Bradley. Crew Composition *Driver *Gunner/ Commander *Passenger *Row of 2 Passengers *Row of 2 Passengers All occupants sit in AMAP-MPS blast-protected seats to absorb the shock energy of a blast. Sensory The Razorback is equipped with acoustic threat (enemy) detection, and has a powerful E/O sensor block for its main gun. Laser and Radar rangefinders are both present. The driver, located independently of the main compartment, gets day/night cameras in addition to the standard bulletproof-glass peepholes. The gunner/ commander also gets an independent E/O sensor suite, which even has a small optical rangefinder, with two small peepholes situated on either side of the sensor stack. A GPS Blue-force-tracker is standard. Upgrades None. Armament Bushmaster Mk. 44 30mm Autocannon (1) The Bushmaster Mk. 44 is a powerful 30mm autocannon that shares its ammunition with the NAU's gunship, the dreaded AH-47. Mated to the Razorback's powerful E/O sensor block, it can pump out 30mm APFSDS or HE-I out to a maximum of 3000 meters, reliably taking out enemy light vehicles and shreding enemy infantry. The gun is fitted with 1,200 rounds in two separate magazines, and fires at 300rpm, more than enough for its role. The entire weapon system is encased in its own unmanned turret. M240 (1) As a way to keep enemy infantry away, and keep the gunner occupied when the autoloader is replenishing the gun, an M240 7.62mm machine gun is fitted beside the Bushmaster in a co-axial mount. It draws from a 1000-round magazine. Upgrades M2 BMG (1) Mounted on a rooftop remote weapons station, the trusty Ma Duce .50 caliber machine gun is soldiering past 110 years of age. Even so, it is still very reliable and deadly, firing a massive round. With a nightvision-capable TV camera for targeting, the vehicle's passengers can utilize the weapon without ever leaving the vehicle. It is equipped with a 400-round magazine. General Atomics MAWS A-20 (1) The Magnetic Acceleration Weaponry Systems Artillery-20 is a military-grade railgun. Firing ferric-tungsten 20mm sabots, the gun uses electricity to accelerate them to a blistering 2,300 meters per second, an increase of more than 50%, to a maximum range of 4,250 meters. At point-blank range, the sabot can rip through twenty centimeters of solid steel—making it able to tear apart enemy light vehicles with ease. The weapon is directly linked to the vehicle's drivetrain, prohibiting it from being used while the vehicle is rolling, and cutting down RoF to 6 rounds a minute. Replaces the Bushmaster Mk.44. BGM-120 JSM (2) Mounted in an independent pod to the left side of the turret, the Razorback can deploy these lethal missiles to effectively engage tanks within 10 kilometers. Protection Fitted with AMAP armor, the M205, just like the rest of its chassis-family, has excellent protection from enemy projectiles. The base vehicle is has 14.5mm AP-I resistant armor. The extra frontal AMAP-B modules protects the M205 from 40mm APFSDS rounds. Shape charge weapons are blocked by AMAP-P on the front and side, anti-tank cluster munitions can be negated via AMAP-R modules on the turret's roof, and anti-tank mines are blunted by the AMAP-M on the belly. Last but not least, it has an AMAP-ADS array to blows up guided missiles. The crew and passenger compartment gets AMAP-L to reduce the brunt of any penetrating projectiles. Upgrades ElRA ElRA, or Electro-Reactive Armor, is and advanced from of projectile-defeating reactive armor. Found as bolt-on-and-plug-in tiles, ElRA defeats penetrating projectiles by vaporizing them. Yes, vaporizing. It consists of two copper plates, insulating foam, a voltage convertor, and a direct power line to the vehicle. Once a projectile penetrates the outer copper plate and closes the circuit between the two copper plates, 60,000 volts of electricity is instantly dumped into object, vaporizing it outright. ElRA vastly increases the M205's survivability. Mobility The M205 is powered by a 12.0-liter Direct-Injected twin-turbocharged diesel V8, mated to an electric generator. Pumping out 800 horsepower, the M205 transfers the power to four 200-hp hub motors in each of the drive sprockets, moving the 30-ton IFV at 60 kilometers per hour on paved roads, and, thanks to its torsion bar suspension, 40 kmph on rough terrain. The vehicle has IR-opaque material lining the engine block, and its exhaust is both muffled and cooled. Upgrades None. Category:Blog posts